If This Myth Was Real
by BabyLolly
Summary: À l'époque Victorienne, à Londres, Molly Hooper est la fille d'une puissante dynastie de noble. Sa beauté égalant son intelligence, cela avait causé la perte de sa sœur. Sa mère essaye donc de la protéger jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ne la remarque... [Victorian!Lock. Hades!Lock. Persephone!Molly. Myth]


Molly Hooper est une jeune femme de l'aristocratie anglaise. Élevée par sa mère dans l'ombre de la société, elle ne sort presque pas, vivant reclus dans l'immense propriété de sa mère qui s'inquiète énormément pour la sécurité de sa fille depuis que son aînée a disparu. La grande sœur de Mia était d'une beauté dévastatrice. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Son visage était fin et ses yeux chocolatés ressortaient parfaitement avec son teint pâle mais légèrement rosé au niveau de ses pommettes saillantes. Clara Hooper, la mère de Molly, emmena son aînée à des soirées mondaines dès qu'elle eut l'âge où elle se fit remarquer par énormément d'hommes mariés ou non. Les hommes se bousculaient pour l'épouser. Elle refusait, aucun ne trouvant grâce à ses yeux. Le jour où elle trouva un époux arriva mais un de ses prétendants devint jaloux et la tua en s'exclamant le jour de son exécution que si elle n'était pas à lui, elle ne serait à personne. La mère de Mia décida donc ne pas laisser sa cadette subir le même sort, préférant la couper du monde que de devoir la perdre.

Sherlock Holmes est le roi d'un pays où la douleur, la terreur et l'obscurité règnent en maîtres. Son frère aîné, Mycroft, est tout aussi bon qu'il est mauvais avec lui. Mycroft a dû pouvoir dans son pays mais n'en use quand cas d'extrême urgence ou lorsque son cadet dépasse ses propres limites, les jeunes femmes étant le principale source de problèmes au vue de son jeune âge. Sherlock a grandi dans une famille aimante et sans histoire dans le nord de Londres. Mais à ses seize ans, il partit en expédition avec son frère et découvrirent un pays habité par des hommes qui ne connaissaient pas l'existence d'autres continents ou pays. Sherlock se proclama roi de ce territoire par la force et nomma Mycroft le Second Dirigeant. Depuis ce jour, Sherlock n'était plus le même. Il ne répondait que par la violence et n'arrêtait ses tortures qu'à la vue du sang. Mycroft a bien essayé de le raisonner mais rien eût raison de lui. Sherlock avait déjà eu une épouse mais dés qu'il en eût assez d'elle, il la jeta dans une arène où le chien à trois têtes vint la dévorer alors qu'elle suppliait son mari. Le Cerbère la déchiqueta alors qu'elle hurlait. Ses membres se faisaient déchiqueter devant une foule de personnes totalement impassible qui ne devaient faire aucun bruit ni même intervenir sinon cette personne ainsi que toute sa famille rejoignaient la condamnée. Ce règne sans merci perdurait ainsi depuis plus de onze ans. Mycroft en avait assez de ses caprices et le força à partir du pays pour faire le tour du monde, c'est pendant ce laps de temps qu'il rencontra Molly.

La jeune femme était à son balcon, regardant d'un œil naïf mais autoritaire la société londonienne qui ne connaissait même pas son existence. Ses longs cheveux légèrement ondulés par une tresse faite la veille, tombaient tels une cascade brune dans son dos. Sa robe de mousseline rose poudrée était froissée par sa position recroquevillée. Ses délicates jambes pâles étaient ramenées contre sa poitrine. Molly pensait à sa mère mais aussi à son père qui devait bientôt revenir de son voyage dans le sud de la France. Son regard marronné s'arrêta alors sur un jeune homme qui la fixait en contre bas alors qu'un déluge était dehors. Elle sentait que les yeux du jeune homme la sondait, cherchant à la connaître sans lui parler. Molly resta à le regarder sans bouger malgré les interdictions de sa mère à ce sujet. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cet homme avec qui elle n'avait cependant jamais parlé, et cela malgré une odeur acre avec une pointe d'acidité dans l'air. Elle imaginait parfaitement cet inconnu avec lui, des baisers ou des caresses qu'ils pourraient s'échanger.

Molly n'entendit pas la porte de sa maison s'ouvrir ni même une personne monter les marches vers sa chambre dans le grenier. Elle ne remarqua pas de suite que son bel inconnu s'était évaporé. Elle regretta de ne pas être descendue pour lui parler ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Elle se leva et sentit une étrange chaleur derrière elle. La peur s'empara d'elle mais sa curiosité prit le dessus et elle fit face à la personne derrière elle. C'était lui. C'était l'inconnu de la rue déserte. L'eau dégoulinait de ses vêtements. L'odeur acre s'était approchée, plus enivrante que jamais. Molly était certaine que cela ne venait pas de lui puisqu'elle sentait son parfum sucré très distinctement puisqu'il se tenait à moins de trente centimètres d'elle. Il lui sourit, passa sa main droite dans les cheveux de la jeune femme puis sortit de sa poche un mouchoir imbibée de chloroforme ce qui fit s'évanouir Molly dans ses bras.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la jeune anglaise se trouvait dans une chambre qui n'était clairement pas la sienne. Elle était bien plus sombre. La literie était dans des tons sanglants et ténébreux. Elle s'assit lentement alors qu'un mal de crâne lui faisait bourdonner l'intérieur de sa tête. Molly passa sa main dans ses cheveux et la porta devant elle découvrant du sang dans sa paume. Elle resta calme à cette vue qui aurait pourtant effrayé d'autres jeunes femmes. La jeune femme était plutôt fascinée par cela, elle qui n'avait jamais vu du sang de près puisque sa mère s'est assurée qu'elle n'entre jamais en contact avec quoique ce soit qui pourrait lui faire l'écorcher.

Alors qu'elle contemplait sa main rouge, son hôte entra dans la chambre. C'était encore son inconnu qui avait revêtit un costume de soie sauvage tout aussi sombre que la chambre. Ses bras croisés dans son dos faisaient ressortit ses épaules carrées. Sa veste ouverte laissait voir un veston noir sur lequel était accroché une montre à gousset en or. Sa silhouette élancée lui donnait une assurance que rien ne pouvait ébranler. Son visage était fermé à toute sorte d'expression même si quand la jeune londonienne releva son regard sur lui, elle crut percevoir de l'amusement et de la fascination dans ses yeux. Elle lui donna un regard qui se voulait froid puis essaya de se relever. Elle faillit tomber mais le jeune homme la rattrapa avant qu'elle heurte le sol. Elle se dégagea de suite de ses bras puissants. Il se recula et reprit sa position initiale qui faisait saillir les muscles de son torse.

«-Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle?

-Le Roi, répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

-Nous avons une Reine.

-Non. Plus maintenant, ici, c'est moi qui suis en charge et cela jusqu'à ma mort.

-Vous avez un grand ego, Monsieur…

-Sherlock Holmes. Et vous êtes?

-Personne. Je veux rentrer chez moi, dit-elle d'un ton tranchant en mettant ses mains sur ces hanches.

-Rentrer? C'est impossible. Nous sommes chez moi, dans mon pays.

-Qui est?

-Il n'a pas de nom, affirma-t-il en commençant à marcher autour d'elle comme un vautour épiant sa proie.»

Molly sentit les cheveux dans son cou se dresser. Son regard se fixa sur la porte en ébène rouge. Elle sentit alors la main de son bourreau se balader dans son dos frêle. Elle frémit à son touché, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur autre chose. C'est à ce moment qu'elle pensa à sa mère qui avait dû remarquer son absence et donc s'imaginer tous les scénarios les plus horribles sur sa disparitions. Elle aussi avait peur. Elle était dans un pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas, enlevée par un homme qui certes la fascinait mais aussi l'effrayait avec son caractère et sa maison dans les couleurs gris.

Sherlock s'approcha d'elle, prit la main délicate de la jeune anglaise et la lui baisa tendrement en la regardant dans les yeux.

«-Comment vous appelez-vous, Mademoiselle? J'aimerai savoir le nom de la belle inconnue que j'ai vu remplie de tristesse depuis la fenêtre d'un grenier dans la campagne londonienne. J'aimerai savoir le nom de la jeune femme qui deviendra ma femme.

-Votre femme?

-Oui. Je l'ai remarqué de suite, déclara-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux océans.

-Qu'avez-vous donc remarqué, Monsieur Holmes?

-Vous avez cette lueur dangereuse dans les yeux qui n'attend que de s'exprimer. Vous avez passé votre vie enfermée dans cette maison mais maintenant, vous êtes avec moi. Je vous laisserai faire ce que vous voulez tant que vous me prévenez de vos actions et j'en ferai de même. Je ne vous promets pas une vie de fidélité ni même une vie tranquille. Je vous offre une vie pleines d'aventures où j'en suis certain, vous ne vous ennuierez pas.

-Que de promesses, Monsieur Holmes, dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire malicieux, mais je décline. Votre offre est alléchante mais je ne serai pas cette personne qui tombe dans vos bras dès que vous lui faîtes les yeux doux et récitez votre discours qui promet l'Éden. Je souhaite rentrer auprès de ma mère à Londres.

-Vous ne rentrerez pas. Je ne le permettrai pas mais je sais aussi que vous avez envie d'accepter ma proposition, dit-il en attrapant délicatement comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal son poignet. Je sens votre pouls accéléré à mon touché. Votre respiration devient plus saccadée lorsque je m'approche de vous.

-Oui. Je ne nie pas ce que vous essayez d'avancer mais je veux retourner auprès de ma mère, en Angleterre, à Londres.

-Je sais où je vous ai emmenée, dit-il d'un ton qui irrita la jeune femme.

-Ramenez-moi.

-Comment vous appelez-vous?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Je rentrerai d'ici peu chez moi.

-Présentez-vous à moi et peut-être consentirai-je à ce que vous voyez votre mère six mois dans l'année alors que vous resterez avec moi les six autres mois de l'année.»

La jeune femme réfléchit à la proposition qui s'offrait à elle. Elle soupira, marcha nonchalamment dans la pièce puis se retourna vers elle en lui donnant un sourire en coin aussi rempli de bonté que le cœur de Sherlock.

«Je m'appelle Molly Hooper.»


End file.
